Destiny: Is not always easy to retun to your love
by xoxZVxox
Summary: 2 Lover, A separation, 2 broken hearts. She's in risk of dying, is he ever going to know? Is he going to save her? A GXT story not so good with sumaries :S -Give it a chance- DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

_Ep.01_

GPOV:

_Why did you go? Why did you __left me? Was something that I did? Or it was just that your love wasn't for me? Why, I don't deserve to be happy one time in my life? I can't understand you, you say that we were perfect…Were all your promises go, were they true? Or they were just lies till the moment that you left…_

"Gabby, Gabby, are you still thinking about him, you have to forget it, he's not coming back, he left you, even knowing that he was going to lose everything, stop the tears for him, he doesn't deserves them, so forget him, and start a new life" She say…

_How can she be telling me this, can't somebody understand how I fell, WELL NOW I KNOW THAT THE ANSWER IS NO, NOBODY WILL NEVER FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING NOW_

"HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THAT!!! YOU HAVE NO HEART OR WHAT, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M DESTROYED" Sobs "He was my life, he mean everything to me, I couldn't imagine a life without him, and now I know why, because it feels terrible, I feel like nothing, like if I was just a piece of trash that someone use and then leave, I can't live without him, is really the worst feeling ever and I hope…that you don't feel it" I say, _and it was the truth, she was my friend but I still can't believe that he tell me to forget him, how can I…_

"Oh Gabby, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to, but is the truth, he's now in Paris, you saw it, and with a g_irlfriend_ and let me tell you that she's nothing compared to you, did you saw her, it was obvious that she was ALL plastic" She say, and I laugh she has some strange sense of humor

"You're unique Sharpay, you're the only one that could make me laugh in a situation like mine" I say

"Well that's me, if you like it, good, if not, well I really feel bad for you" She Jokes "But really can you tell me if you're going to tell him about…"

"NO, he will NEVER, and I repeat never know my secret, he left and like you say when he left he lose everything" I say

"But he deserves to know that-"

"No, and please I know that you're in contact with one of his friends, so tell him that he can't say anything, this is MY problem, and only MINE, so I'll be glad if you don't tell him anything" I say

"I'm not going to tell him, and I'll make sure that he never know, but please consider it, before he was your boyfriend, he was your friend, you two told each other everything, why don't you consider him now as your friend, and tell him, he NEED to know it" She say

"CAN YOU STOP! please" I beg "It makes me really bad that I have to accept it, but please stop, I can't consider him as my friend because I love him, but when he left, everything, including our past was in the plane, he took everything with him, even my heart, he seems happy now and I can't blame him, he follows his dream, everything that he works for is coming true for him, I can't destroy his perfect world now, I…can't" I say

"Ok, I'm not going to continue, is just that you only have one more month and-"

"And nothing, I'm not going to tell him, can you please promise me something?" I ask

"Sure you know that I'm here" She says

"Can you promise me that if something ever happen to me you're going to take care of my baby and never tell Troy about her?" I ask rubbing my stomach

"You can't be asking me this Gabs, he's the dad, who is better to take care of Amy than him" She say

"You, my parents, everyone that is not him, he wasn't here to help me, he wasn't here when I find out, he wasn't here when she first kick, and I know for sure that he's not going to be here when she born, so please promise me that he'll NEVER know about Amy, even if I'm not here, he doesn't need to know"

"Gabby I can't-"

"If you can't I'll put my baby in an adoption agency, and tell them that I don't have nobody to take care of her and that she'll be alone in the world, but I honestly don't want to do it, I want her to be with the people that were my friends, the people that helps her mom when she wasn't born, I'm going to fight, but I know that the possibilities of me being with her are really scantly so that's why I'm asking my best friend to take care of my Amy, and keep her apart from someone that left her mom destroyed" I say "Please I need someone in this, I'm not asking more just…just…I want her to be loved…nothing more…" I say and in that moment I couldn't take it anymore, my tears start falling, tears that for me means that my world was going to beak in any minute, tears that I was holding since 7 month ago, tears that means that he's not coming back, no for me, no for Amy, no for nothing…

"Gabby don't cry" Sharpay say while she took me in her arms "I don't want Amy in someone else arms, I really want you to be there for her, she's going to need her mommy, her real mommy" She say "And because of that I promise that he'll never know about her, she's going to have all the love that she needs here, with the people that love her, and her mommy that is going to be always with her, because nothing is going to happen, I know it, you're going to be alright, the doctors are sometimes wrong, and this is one of that times" She say

"You know that that's not true, all the doctors say the same, so that's why I'm asking you this, and you promise?" I ask

"I promise, Troy Bolton will never know what happen when he left" She say

"Thank you so much this means so much for me, because I only want to leave my baby in the best hands" I say

_So I know it know, Troy __Bolton will be living his dream, the dream that he told me when we were little, the dream that made him go, the dream that I couldn't follow, but without knowing that he has a child, but as I say before I can't ruin everything what he build, it's hard to love and hate at the same time, but that's life right, nothing is easy and I learn it in the hard way…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ep.02:_

_Why did I go… I don't know it, why did I Left you, I don't know, I can't understand what made me leave everything behind, you'r love, you'r kindness, and yourself, you were everything to me, and right now I can't get that image out of my head, the image of you broken in tears telling me not to go, but I couln't bring you with me…You had everything there, you'r family was there, you'r friends were there, your life was there, I couldn't ruing all that and start again…I'll always love you, I hope you can understand, because my heart will always be with you…_

"Dude, hey Troy stop daydreaming" My friend say

_But how can I be here, when my soul is not_

"Oh sorry, I just…"

"I know it was her right?" He ask

"And you still ask, she was everything to me and I just leave her"

"Listen I'm don't want to sound like someone without heart, but you have a life now, a new beginning, you'r the most richest guy that I ever met, and you also have a girlfriend, so forget the past and move on" He say

"Well, my life is horrible, I might have everything but I don't feel like it, and for Emily, well, she's sweet, beautiful, and all, but I don't love her, and you know it, I might never love her, even if we'r togerter for 6 month now, because the only girl that I love and will love in the future is Ella" I say

"I really don't understand you, if I had everything you have, I would have a great life"

"Umm…" I look at him "How did you do it?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Leave without thinking about the others, about your friends, your family, and your girlfriends that you leave behind…"

"Well is easy, I thought about what I was going to have after I leave, I mean, now I can buy everything I want when I want it, I can be with who ever I want, and I'm popular so it's more of what I could ask…" He says

"Umm, but why I can't do that? I feel empty"

"You were never like this when we were in his school, he always wanted this to be famous and all, you always fight for your dream, and now you feel like if you were empty? Really Troy you're a strange man"

"Well, yes I always wanted this, but with Gabby by my side, she was the one that made me fight for what I wanted, and now she's not here"

"If you feel like this why did you leave? Why did you start a new relationship if you weren't ready?...I don't know what you'r feeling because I have to be you to do it, but for what you'r telling me, you never wanted to be separed from her"

"And you'r right, I can't be without her"

"But you have to, like I said before, move on, start again, forget her, I know that it's not easy, but at least try it"

"BUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN'T, I don't get why I leave, in that moment I thought it was the right thing to do, but now…now I feel like it was the most terrible mistake of my life"

"What make you leave, because it might be really good reason for you to do it"

"Well to start she have everything there, I couldn't ruin that to make her come with me, tha last day that we were together was on the senior prom night, and I swear it was the most magic night of my life, the next day I left, I told her, and she broke down in tears, but accept it and let me go, she wanted to come with me, but…"

"I know your love story, but I still don't get it…For me she was your life, you two were the IT couple in East High, I thought that you were going to have a happy ever after ending…but I guess"

"Yes I'm thinking the same"

_**2 YEARS BEFORE…**_

**Ok, I didn't get ANY review ****but I don't care, I love this new story, so I'll continue even if nobody review, but if I get at least 1, I would be sooooo happy :D,**

**Bye, bye**

**Xox**

**Vicky**


	3. Chapter 3

_**T POV:**_

"Can you stop…please" A kid said

"No, I'm having fun with you" I said, and it was the truth, having him on the wall it was fun…

"I'll give you anything, just don't-"

"Oh that's what I wanted to heard, your money, and homework" I said, money because I just wanted, and homework because I didn't do it

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANYTHING" A voice behind me said, so I tun around to find a little girl, she could pass like a elementary school girl, if it wasn't because she has the body of a model…

"And who are you?" I asked, she was beautifull, and I couldn't get my eyes from her, I'm sure that if she was here before I would notice..

She ignores me and went to see the guy that was on the floor "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Thanks, I'll be go now, thanks for everything, I'm Brian, if you need anything, I'll be glad to help you" The boy said

"It's ok, now go to class, and it was a pleasure to meet you Brian, I'm Gabriella" So her name is Gabriella…

"What a beautifull name" He said and left

"So your name is Gabriella?" I asked but she ignores me, and start to walk to her class, she can be beautifull, but I'm not going to let her go without an answer, so I grab her arm, and turns her to see me "I ask you something…"

"I'm not going to tell you, my mom always said don't talk to strangers, drunk people, or bullies and I can say that you'r one, now if you can let me go, I have a class"

I let her arm go, but no because I wanted, it was just because of the surprise, nobody in my life answer me back, she was the first, I can't believe it…

"Thanks" She said and left

_**G POV:**_

_I was walking to my first class in East High when I saw a guy against the lockers and the other demanding his things, this is unexaptable!!_

"Don't give him anything"

"And who are you?" The boy said, I'm not going to talk to him, my priority is the guy that was on the floor, because the bullied drop him to ask me..

"Are you Ok?" I ask to the boy

"Yes, Thanks, I'll be go now, thanks for everything, I'm Brian, if you need anything, I'll be glad to help you" The boy said

"It's ok, now go to class, and it was a pleasure to meet you Brian, I'm Gabriella" He was so nice…

"What a beautifull name" He said and left, Oh that got me, he's really, really nice

"So your name is Gabriella?" The bullie asked, how can he have the guts to ask me something, he's wrong if he thinks that he can ask me something and I'll answer…Then he grans my arm, and that took me by surprise…"I ask you something…"

"I'm not going to tell you, my mom always said don't talk to strangers, drunk people, or bullies and I can say that you'r one, now if you can let me go, I have a class" I said, and it was the truth, but I only answer because I was an educated girl…and with that he let my arm free "Thanks" I said before leaving

_I can't believe this guy, who does he think that he is, THE KING OF THE SCHOOL? I can't stand them…He was clearly a bully, they were the worst, they think that all the school is afraid of them only because they have them threatened…But it's not my case, I'm not afraid of them, I only want everybody to have their place, and not because someone said that you can't do something because you'r going to know what pain is, is something unvelievable__..._

_I'm finally here, it's not so bad relax and knock on the door I thought and knock on the door of my first class.._

"Come in" I heard a voice from inside

Ok here I go "Sorry, I'm new, my name is Gabriella Montex, and I came from Willams Institute"

"I know that Miss Montez, please take a seat, you'r partener is not here yet, but he's going to-" She was interrupted because a guy eneter in class, I notice that he was the bullie

"I'm sorry Mrs Darbus" He said, yeah sorry…

"I'm not going to buy it Bolton, now go and take your seat, you have a new partner" Mrs darbus said and the guy start walking my way, I checked all the classroom, and notice that the only place the he could seat was beside me…

"Hi Gabriella" He said…

…………………………………………………………_**..**_

**Ok, that was it, if you like it say it, if you didn't like it, say it too, please…**

**I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IF I DON'T FET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS ON THIS EP…**

_**I'm going to start the story from the beginning, the first ep was like a prologe of were they are now, I'm going to return to the present, but from now on, the story is in the past…**_

**ALL THE EPS, ARE GOING TO BE FOR SOMEONE, THIS ONE IS FOR MY BFF LUCY…but the next and all the other are going to be for someone from here, I don't know, who ever have the best review, or things like that…**

"**IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY TELL ME, I HAVE SOME IDEAS, BUT I NEED MORE, SO IF THAT'S THE CASE, PM ME, I'LL PUT EVERYTHING, IF I DON'T HAVE IDEAS, I'LL PUT THE STORY IN HIATUS, SO EVERYTHING WILL BE WELCOME"**

"**PLZ REVIEW, click on the botton and do it, I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIWS"**

**Xox**

**Vicky**


End file.
